A New Order
by Blue Werewolf Boy
Summary: When Harry finds out about his friends, he vows to get out of their control. Defying Dumbledore he goes to the bank to claim his true inheritance, find out his own hidden heritage he cuts all ties to Dumbledore. Not your usual heir of a mysterious person
1. Prologue

**The New Order**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, well except the plot. **

**A/N - This is only the proloque reposted with some new adjusments made by a beta.**

"Sirius," Harry screamed as he watched his godfather fall backwards into the _veil. _"No!" He screamed as he tried to run towards the shimmering fabric, but something held Harry back. He could hear Bellatrix's cruel laughter ring out into the air as she realized she killed her cousin, and Harry's only family.

'SLAP', suddenly Harry was pulled out of my nightmare by a fat hand. Uncle Vernon's fat hand. "Boy, I'll have none of your freakish stuff in my house, you understand," he growled towards a cringing Harry.

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Harry whispered, afraid of provoking the larger man, not wanting to be hit again.

"Good," he sneered as he left the room. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he slowly drifted back into his dream world. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

"Boy, breakfast. Get your bloody self down here NOW" Vernon screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Uncle" Harry replied, not daring to scream in fear of attack. Slowly he pulled on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pants before making his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were all sitting on the far end of the table. Harry had a plate closest to the door. Today it held the meager amount of food left from breakfast, but Harry didn't care. He felt he did not deserve it.

Slowly Harry ate the few spoons of eggs and drank some water. No one talked, it seemed to be as silent as death.

Once Harry finished, he stood up from the table and moved to the sink. Turning on the water Harry did not hear his uncle come up behind him until he was tapped on his shoulder. "Yes Uncle, what do you need for me to do today?"

"Nothing freak." His Uncle spat at him. "We are going out and you are going to be in your room. You are only allowed to leave that room to uee the bathroom. No where else you hear me."

"Yes, Uncle"

"Good, now upstairs the dishes can wait we need to leave now"

Quickly Harry ran up the stairs and pulled his door shut just as the downstairs door slammed. The Dursley's quickly pulled out of the drive and Harry was free. Sitting down on his bed he closed his eyes.

'Ouch" Standing up quickly Harry noticed a small envelope under him, no make that a package. 'Who sent me this.' Harry wondered.

Harry opened it, and tipping it carefully upside down two things fell out a ring and a thick letter. Putting the letter on the night stand Harry picked up the ring and placed it on his finger. A brilliant flash of light appeared with a message: _Press the engraving of the staff and a trunk will appear where the ring was. For now it is empty but soon you will have stuff to place in it. Also when you go to Gringots ask to take THE TEST, after you are approved you will go down to the vault and pick up the 4 other trunks. With them will be a book on how to use it. I wish you luck my heir. _

Pushing the staff Harry felt a sting. The ring had resized and checked Harry's magical aura. Harry tried to pull the ring off his hand, but it seemed that the ring had became affixed to his hand. It seemed that if the ring had any magic, only Harry would be able to use it. Harry then noticed that a beautiful trunk had appeared in front of him. A Multi-compartment trunk it seemed, most unusual that it seemed to have ten compartments.

Harry reached for the latch to open the trunk, but it wouldn't budge. Harry sat looking at the trunk for a moment. Smacking himself on the forehead he reached his new ring toward the first compartment and tried the latch again. The first three compartments were all empty. They seemed to be regular trunk space, only the space inside was twice the size of the outside of the trunk. At the fourth compartment there was a room. Walking in Harry found a study. It had a giant dark wood roll top desk and a comfortable looking chair. In the corner of the room, there was a single bookshelf with a comfortable looking reading chair and a side table with lamp next to it. All in all a nice cozy little nook. The last wall had a single door with no doorknob.

At the center of the door there was a circle big enough for a hand to fit. At the very center of that circle, was an indent for the ring once again. Harry said "five," and opened the door to walk into the next room. With the exception of the doorway he just walked through, every inch of the room was covered in books. Looking up, Harry almost fell backward because there were books hundreds of feet up every surface. There was a single ladder making its way all the way to the top. "Wow, guess I found a library." Harry said mostly to himself before shaking his head and turning to the door once again.

"Six." Harry spoke to the door once again with his ring. A nicely decorated Living room met his request that time. End tables and coffee table had the dark masculine look similar to that if the Study. A couch faced Harry on the opposite wall and there was a loveseat to the left with a chair to the right. A mantle was sticking out of the wall directly to the side of the door. Taking another few steps into the room Harry noticed that there was a Large fireplace below the dark wood mantle. Harry shook his head wondering why there would be a fireplace in the trunk, but brushed it off for further exploration of the trunk.

The seventh room was a fully equipped kitchen. It had lots of cabinets and an island in the center of the room. On the far wall was a smaller door that walked into a pantry stocked with all kinds of food items. Closing the closet door, Harry began opening the cupboards. Dishes, glasses, pots and pans, large bowls, cold box, hot box, and then every other thing he would usually find in his Aunt's kitchen downstairs. A dishwasher under the sink along with a stove and a oven next to the pantry. Impressed Harry turned to see what was in the next room.

This room was bare. Well, almost bare. The far wall seemed to have several targets set up. Taking a step into the room Harry noticed a springy feel to his walk. Touching the walls also produced that odd springy feel. Harry launched himself into the wall only to bounce twice and settle on the padded paneling. "Nice." Harry thought, "Dueling room."

A "muggle" training room followed the dueling room. The far wall was nothing but a mirror. The room also contained a bike, a stair stepper, a weight bench, and a treadmill. There were free weights scattered here and there. One corner had a punching bag hanging from it. Next to the door was two lockers. Walking over to them Harry opened one and found the tape and ace bandages. There were also sweat bands and wrist bands and even a weight belt. The second provided a couple sets of clothes and several towels. On the other side of the lockers, Harry noticed a open doorway. Walking in Harry say a single shower stall along with a toilet and sink. Dazed, Harry backed out of the room and entered the last room.

The last room was a bedroom. The wall on the left contained a Dark wood sleigh bed with nightstands on either side of the bed. Straight across the room was a dresser with mirror, That corner contained a overstuffed chair with a small table and a reading lamp. The last wall had a chest of drawers. Taking a few steps into the room, Harry noticed two other doors on the wall that held the entry door. Going to the center door Harry opened it and found a giant walk in closet. The closet held a few robes, but was plenty of room for new stuff.

Finally Harry walked into the last room and found a great bathroom. The Sunken bathtub could almost rival the Prefect bath with several spouts doe different soaps. The Counter held three sinks and a large mirror. At the end of the counter was a separating wall and the other side had a toilet. The far left of the room had a double shower and a long closet. Shell shocked Harry walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom door. "Out" Harry informed the door and found himself sitting on the lid of the trunk when he opened the door.

"Well, that was impressive." Harry said getting up from the trunk to retrieve the letter on his nightstand.

Half an hour later found Harry fuming about the contents of the letter. Harry began pacing as he remembered the contents of the letter. "How dare Dumbledore let Ron and Hermione into the order? They were supposed to be my friends but here I see that they were spying on me for the Bumblebee." He began to refer to Dumbledore as such in his mind after that letter. "They are being paid to do it, from MY MONEY. How dare that fucking old man mess with my life? I also had a god mother, who tried to get custody of me but was turned down by the Bumblebee."

Harry paused in his angry pacing. Narcissa Malfoy, or Black as her and Draco seemed to be on the run from the Dark Lord. The old man had refused to help them as it would mess up his plans. "No one messes with my family next time I see them, they are coming to my new home." Harry mumbled as he once again began to pace.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I have a castle? HA! Founders Castle, mine all mine." Shaking his head Harry continues his rant. "Whoever set the wards did a bang up job on them. Even more protected that Hogwarts! Like Hogwarts is so very protected as it is. I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Once again Harry stopped pacing.

"Dumbledore, if you can hear me you have lost your WEAPON now, beware from this day on we are not friends." I screamed at the ceiling. Seconds later an owl flew in through the open in window. Minutes later Fawkes burst into my room dropping a scroll on my bed before he vanished in flame once again. All this bringing us to where we are now.

To be continued………

_Authors Note: How do you like it? This is my first attempt of a preplanned story and would like some feed back. Any one want to volunteer to be my beta, could really use one. Now let's all hit the little gray button on the bottom of your screen and tell me what you think._

_Blue Werewolf Boy_


	2. A Will Reading and The Test

**A New Order**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sure me. I am only in grade 10 and depend on my parents to support me finically. So what's it worth. Anyway I only claim to own the plot and maybe some of the scenes. **

**Chapter 2 - A Will Reading and the Test**

Mr. Potter,

We regret to inform you that one Sirius Orion Black has passed away. A will reading will take place latter today at 3:00pm, we ask you attend. Know that if you don't your inheritance will go to the closest relatives, the Malfoy's.

Gliptrap,

Head of Inheritance,

Diagonal Alley, London.

Ps. this letter will turn into a portkey if you place three drops of blood onto it.

Sirius was really dead, it was official now. Wonder what the Bumblebee will say about the…. "POP" Fawkes had appeared right in front of Harry, a letter in his talons.

My boy, you must not go to the will reading". It is a trap, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy will be attending and they plan to lead you to the Dark Lord. I order you to stay at Private Drive. Headmaster Dumbledore

Why that fucker, he is trying to control my life. I know for a fact that Narcissa and Malfoy won't lead me into a trap. I WILL GO just try and stop me Bumblebee. Running to the bathroom Harry grabbed a needle and cut into his thumb letting three drops of blood hit the piece of parchment. "Damn, always the pull at the navel"

* * *

"I am here for the reading of Sirius Orion Black, scheduled for 3:00, I came early as I would like to see who all arrives and greet them." Harry told a Goblin.

"Yes, well I shall show you to the room it will take place in." With that Harry and the goblin walked to a room across the lobby and into a small room.

"The other should be here soon," the small goblin said.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Harry asked.

"It is Flintgrip, sir" replied he replied nervously.

"Thank you Flintgrip, you have been a big help to me." Harry complimented the young goblin.

"Yes, sir." Flintgrip replied, thankful that he wasn't being punished.

* * *

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy cautiously walked into Gringots, not wanting to meet her husband or one of his friends. Harry watched as they entered to room and huddled in a corner facing the wall. He over heard them saying "Why are we here mother, it's just a trap. Father probably paid them to set up this reading."

"Actually, no they didn't." Harry didn't get the chance to finish speaking as they whipped around.

"What do you want Potter" Draco asked nervously.

"Well to talk to you for one." Harry stated.

"So you can give us to the Dark Lord" shot Draco.

"No, actually it is something completely different. How would you and your mother like to come find a place to live with me." He suggested.

"Why would you do that Potter, after all you turned us down once already" sneered Draco.

"That wasn't me" Harry sneered "The Bumblebee did that with out asking me, here read this and you will know it all.

_Harry,_

_It's me Sirius. Don't mop around, actually use your energy to change your life. You have been **betrayed**. I would have told you sooner but the Headmaster put a charm on us so we could never tell anyone while we are living. Since I am dead now, this no longer applies. Here it comes:_

_Hermione and Ron have betrayed you, they have been reporting to Dumbledore since your first year. In fact they are being paid to do it from YOUR account. I was so pissed at that, that fucker has been taking money from your account. Go and fix that, oh and also do not trust anything he says, there is always a motive behind it._

_All your trials and "adventures" have been set up. The meddling old coot wants you to depend on him so he kept some information from you. You own a few vaults, actually you would have three but Dumbledore wouldn't tell you about your family vault, my vault and another vault. Before you ask, I don't know who it belongs to. All you have to do is ask for the "test". They will know what it means; they are the ones who came up with it. I can't tell you anything else about that but I do know that you will have access to all your vaults._

_Three is also something else we need to discuss before I give you proof of what I am saying. Narcissa Malfoy is your godmother, she never wanted to marry her husband but was forced to. Please take her and Draco in for me. I know it's a lot to ask but Dumbledore refuses to give them any help. Oh and ask for a resorting for Malfoy, I know for a fact that the Slytherins will try to harm him if he goes back there._

_Love, _

_Sirius _

_Aka. Snuffles or Padfoot_

_Ps. this ring appeared in front of me one day, it said that I would know when to give it to you. I believe this is the time. I have no clue what the ring does but I am sure it will help you._

"We will take your help. I am sure you have a house we can stay in somewhere." Draco whispered.

"I have a meeting after this hearing you are welcome to attend with me." Harry told them.

"Thank you we will." Narcissa answered for the both of them.

"SLAM" Dumbledore stormed into the room, "What do you think you are doing here. I ordered you not to come, you will leave."

"No, I won't and if you excuse us. We have a will reading to begin." Harry yelled back.

"Fine, but I will be waiting for you at the Dursley's don't you worry. Oh and while you're here you should get your school supplies as you won't be leaving again," screamed Dumbledore as he walked out the door.

* * *

"We are her for the last reading of Sirius Orion Black, head of the Black family. Being sound of mind and body I leave:

25 000 Gallons and ½ of Grimuald Place to Remus Lupin.

25 000 Gallons and the other ½ of Grimuald Place to my cousin we goes by the name of Tonks.

15 000 Gallons to each Draco and Nercissa Malfoy, get away from you husband. He's a loser.

Finally I name Harry James Potter my heir and heir to the Black Family vault. He is also the new Head of The Family connect the Blacks and the Potters together. Remember what I said in my letter.

As this has been read this will reading is now over, you May all go."

Gathering our courage we walked out. Heading towards the desk I asked, "Excuse me sir, I am looking to do the 'test'. You should know what that means."

Everyone turned to look towards us, "wwhat did you just say" the goblin at the counter stuttered.

"I said I wish to do the TEST" Harry told the goblin once more.

"Yes, sir over here," a nervous goblin directed the three magic users towards a large room. In the centre was a large clear rock, it looked as if the sun itself was inside of it. "Please drop five drops of blood onto the stone than place your right hand. I warn now it will hurt if you aren't the one," the goblin, having gathered his courage sneered.

With out even thinking Harry slit his hand open and allowed three drops of blood to hit the rock. It started to glow. As he place my hand on the stone, a golden light appeared around them and the words; "Welcome young one you are the direct heir to…."

To be continued.

* * *

_A/N: So how was this chapter to all you readers? I also tried to clear up the letter issue but didn't feel like going into detail about all Dumbledore's manipulations, to long and boring but they will more then likely come up again latter. _

_Thanks to al my reviewers and those that read but don't review. Lol not that I really care but it is funny when you think about it. I mean it takes 5 seconds to write down a comment on how you liked it or how they could improve. So tell me what you think._

_-Blue Werewolf Boy-_


	3. Family Vaults and Founder Manor

**A New Order**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except the plot and maybe later some characters. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter 3 – Family Vaults and Founder Manor

* * *

"_Thoughts"_**

"Normal speech"

"**Mysterious Voice"

* * *

**

_**Previously in a New Order:**_

_Welcome young one you are the direct heir to…

* * *

_

"What, how's that possible. The Pendragons died out years ago," sneered a goblin, "if it's true show us the ring."

"Fine," Harry huffed shoving his hand into his face. "Now who are these mysterious Pendragons? Why have I never heard of them?"

"You haven't heard of them because there has never been an heir in ages. They are the founders of magic as we know it. Rumored to be a third elf, a third vampire, and a third human," the goblin whispered in awe.

"Then why haven't I shown any of those characteristics," Harry asked curiously

"I can explain that," stammered a goblin, "They will only transform at their 16th birthday if they have the ring on their finger. Your mother would have been a Pendragon but the esteemed Headmaster stopped her from getting her ring. It would have been the ultimate protection to magic; your parents would not have had to die," the goblin replied even quieter.

"HE WHAT," Harry screamed, "WHY."

"Oh, so that he could stay in power. The old coot is addicted to it and would do anything to keep it." sneered Draco.

"Damn that man, he is going down," Harry vowed.

"Excuse me my, liege will you go to your vaults." The goblin asked Harry Potter, no Pendragon.

"Yes, and can you please restrict Albus from my vaults other vaults." He asked.

"Yes, that we will be most happy to do." Sneered the goblin happily. They hated anyone who interferes with bank business and that included the Bumblebee.

* * *

"Please put your hand on the vault," stated an emotionless voice coming from no where. 

"Before I do that can you tell me why this vault has the number 1 on it?" Harry asked.

"It has the number because you are the founder of this bank. The goblins have one alliance, to your family line." The same voice answered again.

"Thank you" Harry replied as he touched the door.

Slowly it began to open; a quiet creaking sound could be heard as it slid to the side. The sight inside was amazing. Endless piles of gallons, sickles, nuts, weapons and artifacts were place all over the huge vault. As he walked or rather waded through them he made his way to the back of the room where more of the artifacts and weapons lay waiting to be explored. Finding four trunks and like his each had a ring to go whit them. _Hmm, I wonder if these are the same as my trunk. Wait I can see, lets check this out._ "Narcissa, Draco could you come here for a minute. I have something for you." Nervously they edged their way towards Harry.

"Here, pick out the trunk that seems to call to you."

As they touched the rings lying on the trunks a brilliant flash of light appeared, **Welcome, you have been chosen as worthy as a Pendragon. Protect the heir well as he has more power as a true Pendragon rather than an adopted one. Beware of the manipulative one; he will be your greatest threat.**

"What did that mean, and why do I feel different," questioned Draco

"That may be because you are no longer a Malfoy, now you are a Pendragon." Narcissa told Draco.

Leaving them to talk about their new family name, Harry started to head towards the back. Feeling a strange pull coming from a corner he started towards it, following the pull to its source. The pull was coming from a sword, but not just any sword it was Excalibur, it had a silver grip, with swirls of platinum, a dark green crystal with living fire imbedded in the middle. Then came the actual blade, made out of pure crystal it was almost clear but in the centre of the blade, under the crystal was what looked like lighting.

Suddenly a staff flew towards him. Made of pure crystal with swirls of platinum running through it, set on the tip of the staff was a star stone; it glowed with the power of light, the most magical stone in existence. It rang out with pure power that seemed to be in tune with Harry's magic.

Strapping the sword to his waist and grabbing the staff he walked to the entrance, picking up some money and the left over trunks. Motioning for Draco and Narcissa to pick up what they had and come to the door. The group had enough gold to last them for awhile and the trunks were shrunk to fit in their pockets.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Pendragon. The president would like to speak to you." A goblin bravely told the group. 

"Where do we go?" He asked

"Follow me, good sir." The goblin replied in a braver tone as he led the group deeper into the bank. As they reached the end of an extremely long hall covered with weapons and portraits on the walls they saw a massive golden door was at the end of it, knocking on the door he announced us.

"You may enter," came a creaky, old reply as the doors slowly caved in giving us the view of a plain office. The call had came from an old, wrinkled goblin sitting behind the desk. "Ah. My lord you have came."

"Yes, did you need something?" Harry asked.

"We are here to renew our alliance to your line, this will strengthen our wards, and over ride the ministries laws," the head goblin told the group.

"What is required of us?" Draco asked.

"Only that you agree." Answered the goblin that had led us to the office.

"We, the goblins of Earth pledge our support to the Pendragon line, if they will accept we will become allies in this war and life." The goblin leader chanted.

"We the Pendragon line accepts this pledge and gives our own to the Goblins. We will always watch out for the goblins, in war and in peace. The goblins and Pendragons will be allies." The Pendragon group chanted in return.

"We, the goblin nation of earth accept this pledge." The goblin leader finished in a chant.

"Now, if you excuse us we have a place to go before the Bumblebee realizes I haven't returned," Harry told the goblin leader.

"Yes, that is all." He replied.

* * *

"Ok, Narcissa, Draco touch your rings and say Founders Manor." 

"Founders Mansion." Three voices called out into the day. Instantly they appeared on the lawn of a manor. It wasn't overly large but it was beautiful. With neatly trimmed lawn, and old trees scattered are around the lawn it looked beautiful. Add to that overflowing flowerbeds, and ponds it made it breathtaking. Suddenly a POP could be heard. In front of the group was a house elf.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Star Light Master," the house elf replied, "I am your personal house elf. The rest of my family is in the manor cleaning up for your new family."

"Thank you, could you please give us a tour of our new home."

"Yes, let's begin."

* * *

(A/N I am just going to describe the house as I don't know how to make it realistic as an actualy tour so here it goes.) 

The manor had a library, a dueling chamber, an armory, a training room, a kitchen, fourteen guest bedrooms, one master bedroom, a formal dining room, a green house, and dungeons/potions lab.

The library was a two story room, with a balcony surrounding the second story. Creating a half floor looking down over the first, stairs led up to it from the far side of the room. From floor to ceiling on shelves and in rows were books, there had to be a copy of every book every printed in this library, then some more. In the centre of the library was a spot where you could sit and look over what you have, then in the centre of that was a stand. On the stand was a book, three times the size of all the school texts put together, it was the index for the library.

The next room was the dueling chamber. It had a raised platform to one side, and training dummies and targets lined the wall. The walls and the floor were padded, obviously the work of charm, but other then that the room was pretty empty.

The armory was full of old swords, staffs, maces, axes, sabers, rapiers, guns, and other old fashion weaponry. A note was located under each weapon explaining what it was and how to use it. It had a door adjourning it to a training room. It had pads on the floor so that you could practice with swords, and muggle versions of fighting. To the side was a shooting range, the mansion obviously had a spell to update it with modern times, there was also some muggle work out equipment. The muggle work equipment was just your basic treadmill, free weights, and a few other pieces of equipment.

The kitchen was a small room that the house elves used to cook the meals and had a door charmed for them to be able to deliver the food to the table. The table was located in the formal dining room. It was a massive oak table. With enough settings for thirty people comfortably, with enough space that they weren't overly crowded. A crystal chandelier hung over the centre of the table, and a china cabinet on the side held the fine china.

The guest bedrooms were plain, and were waiting for the owners to decorate them the only thing they had were walk in closets (full of clothes for Narcissa and Draco) and a bathroom to rival the perfects bathroom at Hogwarts. The master bed room on the other hand was fully decorated; the door had several locking charms that could only be opened by the owner or someone he trusted. With a sleigh bed, silk sheets covering the far wall it made a focus point you couldn't avoid. I none nook was an old, maple desk, facing out towards a window. Book shelves were set on either side of it. A fireplace was in the far corner, it had two arm chairs place in front of it along with a coffee table. Light reading materials already on it. To the left was a walk in closet with enough clothes to let him where a set every day for a month and never where the same outfit or item. There was also a spot for him to place his weapons, enchanted to clean and polish tem for the next day. On the right was a huge bathroom. The bath tub was more like a swimming pool, and had the same features as the Hogwarts Perfect bathrooms. Linen closest to the right of the tub offered warm and clean towels for the user. A marble sink and toilet completed the bathroom set.

The green house had every type of plant on earth, both magical and muggle. It was enchanted to be ten times it size and held charms to harvest and tend to the plants if they weren't already done. The plants used for potions were harvested and put into the potion supply cupboard. The ones that were used for cooking were placed in a pantry.

The potion labs were part of the dungeon, not seeing a point for cells, or torture devices it was called the dungeons only because it was located in the basement. It had top of the line cauldrons, a potion storage cupboard that held completed potions and was charmed to never let them go bad or expire. To the right was a room with all the equipment, including, scales, knives, jars, vials, and other things. To the left was the ingredients storage cupboard. It held teeth, claws, fangs, feathers, scales, hairs, plants, and herbs from all the beasts imaginable. It had to be the best stocked lab in the world, with charms, to replace what was used; you could make countless potions and never notice a difference in your supplies.

* * *

"Thanks you Star Light, could you bring us back to our rooms, make sure you help Draco and Narcissa to decorate their rooms how they like it," Harry told the young house elf. 

"Yes, sir, follow me." Star Light replied to his request.

Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Little did he know he was in for a restless night.

* * *

"Quiet, we are here to talk about Harry," Dumbledore stated to the group in front of him. 

"What he do this time," Ron sneered.

"I believe he is going dark…"

"What," Ginny and Remus both screamed, "Harry would never turn after what that thing did to his parents."

"Then why did he leave the bank with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and hasn't been found yet," asked Dumbledore.

"Finally the boy has done some good, least he was able to get out of your grasp. Oh and Dumbledore I will no longer masquerade as hating him. From now own I am fair to all the house," Snape surprisingly stated.

"I am with Snape."

"Shut up werewolf, no one asked you," Molly sneered.

"Why you," Remus started to state.

"Quiet, now I have a request for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. When Harry gets back to school I ask that you spy on him, restrain him if you have to."

But before the Headmaster could finish Ginny yelled "Never, unlike some of the people here. Harry is my friend. I am leaving now."

"Go home Ginny," Molly stated as she watched Ginny begin to get angry, "and stay in your room until I get their."

"Fine, now leave me alone."

To be continued….

_Authors note: So what you think of this chapter, it was a little longer than usually but it was worth it. I spent the better part of two days working on it. Please tell me if you can see any mistakes or ways I could improve._

_Dumbledore acted the way he did at the will reading because he was scared that Harry was going to find out about his manipulations, and try to stop them. Little did he know Harry already knows._

_-Blue Werewolf Boy-_


	4. A Birthday, Transformation, and Training

**A New Order**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I don't make money, and I don't own anything but the plot. So why sue, you have nothing to gain.**

**Chapter 4 – A Birthday, Transformations, and Training**

**

* * *

**'**_Thoughts'_**

'_Texts'_

Spells are in Italian

'Book titles'

* * *

Draco and Narcissa came running towards the master bedroom; a scream could be heard from inside, flinging open the door they rushed to the bed. Lying in the middle of it was Harry Potter-Pendragon. A cold sweat was running down his body as he shivered from the result of another Voldermort induced nightmare. Gentle shaking him, Draco whispered, "Harry, it's just a dream. Pull out of it. We still need you here."

Slowly Harry woke, still shaking as he remembered the dream. "Why, why me," Harry moaned before falling back into a restless sleep.

"Mother, he can't go on like this we have to find away to help him." Draco stated coldly. "Yes, Draco we will find an answer. Come on we'll go to the library. A solution will be their if anywhere," Narcissa told her son. Before walking out the door, and heading towards the main library. Draco soon followed.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet, no one wanting to talk about last night and the horrors Harry must have seen. Draco, and Narcissa had found a cure but it involved a potion and a spell. The potion was already in place, diluted in Harry's pumpkin juice. Now all they had to do was wait for him to drink it all, then they could cast the spell. The spell it self was nothing fancy, found in an old book that was titled _"_Removing Failed Curses_"_ the authors name was unknown and the only copy was in this library. At the moment it was sitting open at a table to the page with the counter cure for a failed AK curse.

Suddenly two voices called out "Linkis Reversi Deletis". The light from the two spells combined hit Harry in the forehead. Crying out in pain he hit the ground. Narcissa and Draco ran towards him afraid that they had hurt him.

"I, I can't feel him any more. It's as if our link disappeared," Harry whispered.

"It worked," His two companions yelled in joy.

"What worked, why you are so happy?" Harry moaned.

"The spell, it really removed your connection. You are no longer connected to the dark lord." Draco exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you, you have no idea how, how much this means to me," Harry said.

POP, "Master, it's time for you to go to the warded room, don't forget your weapons. The time of your transformation has arrived," a house elf yelled before disappearing.

"Damn, I have to go, I'll see you soon." Harry yelled as he ran towards his room to gather his sword, and staff.

* * *

_**Damn. Why can't I ever be normal? Nope always different…** _"Ahh," Harry screamed as the pain became unbearable, a blinding light appeared, covering the whole room before it died down, revealing a new Harry. He now stood 6 feet 5 inches, with long, straight, silky black hair, streaks of silver running through it and his ears had become more pointed, courtesy of his elfish heritage. His eyes were glasses free, and he no longer had a skinny, weak frame. Now he had a muscular, athletic body, that looked as if he spent every hour of his day active. He also needed less sleep now, thanks to his vampire heritage. His human heritage gave him his magic, which increased three fold, making the already powerful man, twice the power that Voldermort or Dumbledore could ever achieve. His eyes were still an emerald green but now had a twinkle in them that suggested he knew something you didn't. Along with these physical transformations came some with his mind, now it was organized, and the practice of protecting his mind perfected. He also had a photogenic memory, capable of remembering anything he had ever read, learned or was going to read in the future. **_Hmm, I think I am going to like this.

* * *

"Sit down everyone. Bill I need you talk to the bank manager. We need to get access to the Potter and Black Family Vaults."_**

"No. I will not steal for you Dumbledore." Bill coldly told the headmaster.

"Yes. You will do what I tell you," demanded Albus.

"No, I refuse to," replied Bill in an even colder voice.

"You will do what you are told to," started Albus.

"That's it, we quit," screamed Fred, George and Bill together.

"Fine, Oblivate" Dumbledore calmly cast.

"What, why are we here." They asked, acting as if the charm had succeeded.

"Never mind, just know that you need to leave." Molly told her sons.

Calmly they left the room, smiling to themselves over the fact they had gotten one over Dumbldore and their mother. They would never betray Harry, he was family to them. Even if their mother couldn't see that.

* * *

"Wow, are these all for me," an amazed Harry asked as he surveyed the dining room.

"No, there for some boy called Harry." Draco joked.

"Shut up."

"Just open your gifts, Harry," Narcissa kindly told the young boy.

As he opened gifts from Narcissa, Draco, Bill, the Twins, and Ginny laughs could be heard through out the manor. The twins gave him a box of joke, of course being the jokesters they are, the present was hidden under a Hogwarts toilet seat, on the bottom was a note saying that they would always be on Harry's side after all who founded their shop. Ginny sent him a pensive that she found in a second hand shop along with a note that Dumbledore was recruiting spies to watch Harry, telling them he was going dark. "Damn that man," Harry scowled.

Bill gave him an ancient book on curse breaking and cursing, Egyptian style. Finally as he reached Draco and Narcissa's present he smiled. It was a rare tiger wolf cub, the magical version of a wolf. "Thanks, I think I'll name it dreamer, it rather like Luna's eyes are.

The rest of Harry's birthday went along ok, until the howler came.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM DUMBLEDORE AND THE ORDER. I DEMAND THAT YOU TURN YOURSELF IN TO PROFFESOR DUMBLEDORE. YOU WILL GET YOUR OWLS WHEN WE SEE YOU," Molly Weasley screamed at Harry.

"That was interesting," Draco stated.

"Ya, I guess it was," Harry laughed, "wonder if I will get to pick my classes.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

"History of the Old Bloods" by Arthur Pendragon

_The Old Bloods are the ancient families that can be traced back to the times when magic was founded. They are the original beings taught by me, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and Merlin. Together we created what is known as magic and taught it to a few trusted families. The families we taught include the Gryffindor, Slytherins, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Blacks, and Longbottoms. From their each family taught their apprentices. The rest of the wizards that have sprouted out are called New Blood (taught by the Old Bloods, Line stated after the Old Bloods.), Purebloods (taught by the New Bloods and the Line started 800 to 100 year's ago.) or Muggleborns (taught by New Blood, and have no family lines). The New Bloods are all in an alliance with an Old blood; Muggleborns and Purebloods have the choice of joining an alliance but usually do not as it is against their 'beliefs' and stops them from gaining a better position._

_House of Pendragon_

_Old Blood Alliances to the House of Pendragon _

_Old Blood Families: - Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Blacks, and Longbottoms. _

_New Blood Families: - House Potter, House Bone, House Lupine, and House _

_Zambini_

_History of the Pendragons_

_The Pendragon line was long thought to be gone. Unknown to the general public was the fact the family married into the Evans Line. Most members of this family were squibs marrying other squibs only to produce squibs. The first heir in 500 years was Lily Evans-Potter, who sadly could not claim her title in time. Harry Potter-Pendragon is the current heir to the line, and has chosen to bring the line back to the Wizarding world. _

_Magical Talent and Explanations for the Head and Spouse of the Line_

_Wandless Magic – The ability to do any magic with out a wand or focusing stone._

_Magick – the original magic, lost to most of the magical population_

_Runic Magic – Rune magic at its truest form_

_Ward Masters – Capable of putting up the strongest wards that only they can take down._

_Atlantian Battle Magic – War magic, used in desperate situations and highly dangerous._

**_Wow, I can do all this. Hmm. I better start to training if I want to stay fit._** Snapping out of his thoughts Harry walked to the muggle training room and began to run for an hour. At first it was a slow and tedious process, running around the large room. Finally he stopped and began to weight train. Starting with small weights he worked his way up using sets of 10. Working with free weights, a bench press, and some other weight equipment he began to build up his stamina. Calling it quits after two hours he headed for his next room, the libray.

Entering the library he literally began to absorb the knowledge thanks to his photographic mind. Picking up a new book he reflects on what he ahs learned from his Ancient Texts so far. They included Advance Battle Magic from Atlantis, Forgotten Magicks, and Runic Magic by Rowena Ravenclaw, Theory behind Wandless Magic, The Mind Arts, and Ancient Japanese Martial Arts.

He had already memorized all his Hogwarts Text books, from year one to seven, along with Master textbooks in Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Rune Magic. He could probably beat most of the professors in their own subjects.

He had also found some long lost spell books in one section of his library. He had read Parsle Magic by Salazar Slytherin, Wand Making by M. Ollivander, Dueling with Magic and Weapons by Merlin, Goblin, Elves and Veela Customs and Ancient Laws and Traditions in the Wizarding World.

* * *

"Stupefy," yelled Draco.

"Protego," murmured Harry, "Lazo"(1)

"Protego último (2)," screamed Draco.

"Stupefy," Harry said lazily.

The duel went on far another half and hour before Harry and Draco finished their duel. Of course Harry won using an advance binding spell and then stunning him. "Wanna play again," grinned Harry.

"Damn you, I still need to be intact for the ride tomorrow," moaned Draco as he got up.

To be continued….

* * *

1 – Lazo – Bind

2 – último - Ultimate

_Authors Note: Thanks for all those who have reviewed. What do you think about this chapter, was it good was it bad?_

_Now for a vote: Should Seamus and Dean betray Harry and Spy on him or should they stay on his side._

_Yes_

_No_

_Blue Werewolf Boy_


End file.
